Conflicted heart: Free
by EthanlovesDanny
Summary: Okay Ethan and Aidan finally square off and Danny is caught in between. Scott tries to help as best as he can but he has to do it alone because the others don't trust Ethan. Plus more Melissa and even Stiles part 4.


**Day 3**

Early the next morning Danny was downstairs waiting for his parents to leave. Ethan had stayed the night and he didn't want his parents to catch him there. When his parents finally left he went to the window and watched them pull off before going back upstairs. Ethan was still asleep but Danny could tell that he was having a hard time because Ethan was thrashing around in the bed. He went over to him and started to wake him up. "Ethan."

Ethan jumped up, fangs and claws out, and swung. Panting he grabbed his chest but when he looked up he saw Danny on the floor. "Oh my god Danny are you okay?" He said going over to the edge of the bed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too-"

"I'm okay." Danny said getting up and going back over to the bed. "What happened?"

"Just a nightmare." Ethan said leaning up against the head board and rubbed. "He killed you and then he killed me."

Danny noticed that Ethan's claws and fangs were still out. Without hesitating he reached over and placed a hand on Ethan's. "It's okay, I'm okay and we're okay." He watched as Ethan's claws and fangs went away. He smiled. "I almost forgot that you were a werewolf." He said running his hand up Ethan's arm.

Ethan smiled. "Yeah me too." He glanced at the bandages around Danny shoulder. "Almost."

Danny saw him and sighed. "It was just a bad dream." Danny said. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." He leans over and kisses Ethan. "We should get ready for school."

"I thought your mom told you that you should stay home." Ethan said.

"I'm fine." Danny said getting up. "And with all this going I just need some normal right now."

Ethan looked down. "I'm not normal though Danny."

"I didn't mean it like that." Danny said. "I need normal but I need you too." He grabbed Ethan's hand and pulled him up. "Now come join me in the shower."

**When Danny got to school with Ethan he was met with Scott.**

"Are you sure that you should be here right now?" Scott said. "Especially considering what just happened to you Danny."

Danny robbed his shoulder. "I'm okay Scott."

Ethan looked around. "He's here."

"What do we do?" Scott said. "We can't do this around all these people."

"We just have to keep an eye on him." Ethan looked over at Danny. "Just don't go anywhere alone, okay and meet me right after school."

Danny nodded. "Okay." He tried not to let it show but he was kind of, no a lot scared. Ethan must have noticed because he took his hand and walked him to class.

**Third period**

Ethan wasn't paying any attention to what the teacher was saying. He was too busy focusing on Danny's heartbeat. Trying to find the slightest difference but it was still calm and normal. He wanted nothing more then to be with Danny and now more then ever. Knowing that his brother was here only made everything worse.

**...**

Danny tried not to let it bother him but he was on the verge of wetting his pants. After asking to use the bathroom he headed out of the classroom. Pausing before he left he looked down the halls before heading to the bathroom. Once he was done he headed back to his class but he stopped when he saw Aidan down the hall. He started to back away but when Aidan started running toward him he ran the opposite way. Danny ended up in an empty classroom, using everything he could to block the door but it didn't work. Within seconds Aidan was inside and coming at him.

**...**

Ethan noticed it, the way Danny's heart beat intensified and he bolted from the classroom. Running down the hall he followed Danny's scent to a classroom. He found Danny lying motionless on the floor, he went over and turned him onto his stomach. A freshly set of claws marks were on his chest, arms and legs. Blood was everywhere. "Danny?" He said. There was no answer but he could still hear a very faint heartbeat.

"You didn't give me a choice." Aidan said. "All you had to do was walk away. You killed Danny the moment you left us and you know it." Ethan didn't answer him for a while and he wondered what he was doing.

Ethan used his jacket to prop up Danny's head. "You did this to him." He said getting up. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"You did." Aidan said. "And now you have to deal with that."

Ethan let go of Danny's hand and turned to his brother. "You didn't have to kill him!"

"I didn't have a choice." Aidan said.

"Yes you did but you made the wrong one." Ethan ran and speared his brother through a set of tables that were in the corner of the room. "You said that you didn't have a choice and now neither do I."

**...**

Scott entered the room and found Ethan and Aidan beating the hell out of each other while Danny laid motionless on the floor. By passing the twins he went over to Danny. He could hear a faint heartbeat and went to move Danny but he groaned and woke up. "Danny?"

For a split second Ethan looked away from his brother and claws dug through his chest and he fell on the ground.

Scott heard him yell out in pain and tried to help but Ethan told him to help Danny, so he did. He started to help Danny up again but he stopped when Danny whisper the word Ethan. He could hear footsteps coming from the halls and once again he put Danny down and closed the door. Using desks and chairs he blocked the door before going back over to Danny. Since the only way out was the window he went over and broke it.

Ethan continued to battle his brother but when he could no longer hear Danny's heartbeat he freaked. The blood was still there but Danny and Scott weren't, the window was also busted out. He looked back at his brother who was just picking himself off the ground. "Why are you doing this? It doesn't have to end like this Aidan."

"This is the way it has to end." Aidan said. "Danny is going to die and so are you."

**...**

"Will you hurry up Stiles!" Scott yelled from the back seat.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Stiles said. "How is he doing?"

"He's still alive if that's what you mean." Scott said. "But I don't think he's going to make it."

"Dude don't say stuff like that." Stiles said. "Danny's strong and he's a fighter, he's going to make it."

Scott sighed. "I hope you're right."

**...**

"You can't do it, can you?" Aidan said. He was being held up by the that against the wall. "I can see it in your eyes Ethan. You know why because you're weak. You've always been the weak one and I should have seen this sooner."

"Shut up!" Ethan yelled.

Aidan laughed. "You know it's true."

Ethan never thought the day would come that he would have to kill his own brother. "Yeah." He sighed. "I love you Aidan and I'm sorry that it came to this."

Scott was sitting in the hospital waiting room with Stiles when he heard Ethan yelling his name. He got up and followed his voice. When he finally found him he ran up to him and caught him as soon as he passed out.

**A few hours later**

Scott was sitting in a private room where Ethan was. He ran over to him when Ethan jumped up, yelling out Danny's name. "Ethan." He said trying to hold him down.

"Where is he?" Ethan said still trying to get up.

"He's okay." Scott said. "Just stay down because you still haven't healed." He waited until Ethan laid back down before he asked him anything. "Aidan?"

"He's dead." Ethan said. "I killed him."

Scott sighed and looked down. "My mom found something when she was working on Danny."

Ethan sat up and swung his legs off the bed. "I didn't know what else to do, I thought he was going to die."

Scott sat next to Danny on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Ethan said. "But Danny's okay and that's all I really care about right now."

"I'm sorry you had to do what you did." Scott said. "I know it must have been hard to kill your own brother."

"I was hoping that it would come to that but I knew that it would. Killing him was the most hardest thing I ever had to do." Ethan said. "But I have to deal with it." He looked over at Scott. "Thanks Scott, for trusting me even after everything that happened."

"You're welcome." Scott said.

**That night**

Ethan once again found himself sitting by Danny's bedside watching him as he slept. The wounds were already starting to heal. "We have to stop meeting like this." He said looking up at the door.

Melissa smiled and walked over to the bed. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay but I'm not perfect." Ethan said. "I'm kind of worried about how he will react when I tell him."

"That you had to give him the bite to save his life?" Melissa said.

"Yeah." Ethan said. "I'm just freaking out and I don't know how to tell him."

"Just be honest with him." Melissa said. "And I'm sorry about your brother."

"Thank you." Ethan said. Even with Aidan now no longer a threat he was still worried, especially about Deucalion and he didn't know what to about it.

**...**

The next morning Ethan was asleep on the couch when he suddenly woke up. Danny wasn't in the bed and heard someone in the bathroom. Getting up he headed to the bathroom. Danny was staring at himself in the mirror. "Danny?"

"They're all gone." Danny said. "How?"

Ethan sighed. "You were going to die Danny and I didn't know what else to do."

Danny turned to Ethan. "You bit me?"

Ethan nodded. "I'm sorry." He walked out of the bathroom and headed back over to the couch and sat down. "I panicked and I wasn't thinking, I just saw you there and reacted."

Danny sat next to Ethan and couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. "Aidan?" When Ethan shook his head Danny reached over and pulled him into a hug. Ethan wrapped his arms around Danny. "I'm so sorry, god I'm so sorry."

**...**

Kali walked into the room of abandoned building where Deucalion was staring out the window. "Did you hear?"

"A student was found dead in one of the classrooms." Deucalion said. "They say it looked like an animal attack because the window was busted out."

"So what are we going to do now?" Kali asked. "He gave Danny the bite to save his life. Ethan is a completely different person now so do we let him walk or deal with this on our own."

Deucalion sighed. "I haven't thought about that yet but maybe we should have a little talk first."

**...**

"So how did your mom explain all this to the people that brought me in?" Ethan said. They were outside the hospital by Stiles jeep waiting for Danny and Stiles.

"I really don't know how or what she did." Scott said.

Ethan's smile suddenly faded and he walked around the car to find Deucalion standing across the street. With Scott right next to him they headed over to where Deucalion was.

**...**

Stiles and Danny made their way out of the hospital and over to his jeep but they stopped when they saw the three talking.

"Who is that?" Danny asked.

"Deucalion." Stiles said. "He's the leader of the alpha pack."

Danny had remembered the name Deucalion from the stories that Ethan told him but he didn't look like a bad guy. "He doesn't look all that bad."

"You haven't seen his true face." Stiles said. "Trust me it would scare the hell out of you."

Danny watched as the man walked off and Ethan and Scott headed back over to them. "Is everything okay?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah."

"What did he want?" Stiles asked.

"He said that he was letting me and Danny go." Ethan said. "We don't have to worry about them coming after us anymore."

"So he knows about Aidan and how you had to bite Danny to save his life?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah he knows about everything." Ethan said. "I just hope that for once he's a man of his word."

"So what now?" Danny asked, looking around at Scott, Stiles and Ethan. "Do we go on pretending that none of this ever happened and put it behind us or what?"

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know what to do or think right now."

"How do I explain this to my parents though?" Danny asked. "I know that she's probably freaking out because of me not calling her and letting her know that I was okay."

"Come on I'll give you a lift." Stiles said.

**...**

After getting finish talking with his parents he went up to his room. Closing the door he locked it behind him. He sat on hid bed and began taking off his shoes. "I have a curfew, for the next two month. My mom wants me in the house at nine."

Ethan was standing outside Danny's window when Danny came in. So when Danny finally said what he said he came in and sat next to Danny. "That sucks."

"So where are you going to go now?" Danny asked because the past few days Ethan slept with him.

"I can stay at a motel." Ethan said. "Then I can save up and get my own apartment or something." He looked down. "I'm sorry that our lives will never be the normal one you wanted."

"It doesn't matter to me if our life is normal or not." Danny said. "As long as you're in it everything is going to be fine." Danny leans over and kisses Ethan.

"You don't have to worry about anything anymore. I'll teach you how to shift and how to control yourself. I'll teach you how to protect you and I won't let anything happen to you" He took Danny's hand. "I'm not going to lose you again Danny, I won't." He looked toward the door when he heard footsteps getting closer. Looking back to Danny he sighed. "I should go." He said getting up but Danny stopped him.

"Wait." Danny said getting up. "Are you sure that you're okay, with your brother I mean?"

Ethan sighed. "No I'm not all that okay but with you here with me, I will be." He walked up to Danny and kissed him. "I love you so much."

Danny smiled. "I love you too."

"I'll tell you one thing I'm not ready for. Going back to school, especially when they all know that my twin brother is dead."

"Tomorrow is Saturday so let's just take it one day at a time." Danny walked Ethan over to the window just as there was knocking at his door. "I'll call you later."

"Bye." Ethan kissed Danny once more before climbing out of the window.

Danny watched him for a while before letting his mother. "What's going on mom?" He said going back over to his bed.

"That kid they found dead in one of the classrooms." His mom said. "Did you know him?"

"Yeah I knew him and I'm kind of dating his twin brother." Danny said.

His mother smiled. "I didn't know you had a new friend."

"He's much more then just my friend mom." Danny said. "We've been seeing each other for a while and I love him."

"So when are you going to invite him over for dinner?" She asked.

Danny shrugged. "I haven't really thought about that but I will talk to him about it."

"Well I can't wait to meet him." His mom said heading back to the door. "Are you sure that you're okay honey?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah I really am." And for the first time in a while he really was.

**A/N Okay hope you've enjoyed the final part of my series Conflicted heart and thanks for reading all the other parts as well, please review.**


End file.
